The Littlest Things
by PastelLace
Summary: Sometimes, it's the littlest things that count most. Mimato. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Sorry if the characters are a bit (or majorly) OOC.

**Summary: **Sometimes, it's the littlest things that count most.

**Pairings: **Matt Ishida and Mimi Tachikawa (Mimato).

**Rating K+. **There's barely or any foul language at all.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Mimi sat there and sighed, realizing that he wasn't paying attention to her. She folded her arms against her chest and looked out the window to realize that it was starting to drizzle. "Did you hear me, Matt?" she asked, in hope that despite the odds, he had actually listened to her.<p>

"Mmm?" His eyes were on the music sheets sprawled out in front of him. Without looking up at her, he said, "You were talking about some shoes, or shirt, or something fashion related..." His voice drifted off as his eyes began to wander over the music notes.

A sour look appeared on her face. "You haven't been listening to me," she muttered, sighing. Her eyes wandered over to Tk, who was lying on his stomach on the coach, texting Kari. "Tk listens to me when I talk about things, and he's not even my boyfriend."

"Uh huh," Matt replied, still keeping his eyes on the music sheets. "Shoes. They're very interesting."

She groaned. "_Matt!_" Her eyes traveled back to the giant window besides them. It was starting to rain even faster. "I was talking about how much I hate the cold."

"Yes, shoes are quite interesting," he replied as he furiously scribbled out a measure of notes.

She frowned. In a soft, quite tone, she whispered, "I'm going to take off my clothes." _Desperate time calls for desperate measures,_ she thought.

"Mm-hmm," Matt replied, still not noticing her.

She scowled. "Now you're just messing with me," she muttered. She looked up at Tk who wore an apologetic look on his face.

"You know that he has a deadline to finish his materials," Tk said. "If it wasn't for that, he would have been all over you like white on rice."

She gave him a weak smile. "Thanks, Tk. You always know how to make a girl feel better. At least one of the Ishida brothers knows how to treat a girl."

"Can you tell that to Kari?" Tk grinned. "She's convinced that I'm just trying to tease her."

Mimi smiled. Glancing at the window, she finally said, "I should get going. It's getting darker, it's raining, and I'm pretty sure it's getting colder by the second."

"Do you need a ride home—"

"It's alright," Mimi said, shaking her head. "I'm going to walk home, just like those sad people in movies who walk home in the rain, sulking."

He laughed. "Don't be so pessimistic, Mimi. It doesn't suit you as well as your bubbly personality does."

She glanced at Matt. _Yeah, well, the thought of me being pessimistic never crossed my mind until after I began dating your brother. _"Okay." She never liked being down anyway. For some reason, her mood usually sets the mood for everyone around her. She was always one with a flair for dramatic.

Grabbing her coat, she gave Tk a quick hug before ruffling his hair. After giving Matt a quick kiss on the cheek, she was out the door.

-x-

After walking down the stairs, she realized the rain had stopped just before she had made it to the lobby of the apartment.

"It's just not my night," she muttered, shaking her head in disbelief. "All I wanted to do is to walk home in the rain and complain about how my boyfriend doesn't even spend time with me anymore. That's all I ask for and I can't even get that? I hate this world…"

"Geez, I always knew that you were dramatic. Since when did you become so cynical?"

She whirled around, her almond-shaped eyes widening at the sight of her boyfriend standing right in front of her. "Don't you have your songs to get to?" she asked, scowling at him.

"Can't a guy spend some time with his girlfriend?"

"He had a lot of opportunities the past hour and he let that go to waste." She folded her arms across her chest, shivering in the cold. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go home where there's a comfortable, warm bed that's waiting for me." Turning on her heels, she made her way out of the lobby.

He rolled his eyes and followed her. "Wait up for me, Meems." He wasn't going to let his girlfriend walk home alone, in the dark. He didn't want to risk a chance of knowing that a creep could be lurking around every corner, ready to pounce on someone as innocent as she was.

"Go home, Matt—" she replied, her teeth chattering in the cold. She was about to say something else when she realized he pulled off his favorite scarf off his neck and wrapped it around hers. "What—"

"You said you hated the cold," he pointed out as he reached for her hands. "I'm just a guy here trying to spend some time with his girlfriend by walking her home, making sure she doesn't get cold. A scarf to keep your neck from going cold; your hands in mine to make sure your fingers don't freeze," he said, making her blush.

"What about your deadline?"

"Screw it. I'd rather pull an all-nighter working then stay up all night, worrying if you got home safe or not."

A big grin appeared on her face. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, a big smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes. "Thank you for _this_. For walking me home."

"The littlest things I do always make you happy," Matt said. "Sometimes, the little things I do can make you even more happier than those grand gestures I always do for you."

"Really?"

He nodded. "I can read you like an open book, Meems. Plus, it's easy for me to tell if you're disappointed or not. Your face lights up whenever you're happy. Just like right now."

"You're kidding me," she said, blushing. _I guess he's right. The littlest things he does for me does make me happy._

"I kid you not," Matt replied, smiling at her. "I'm sorry if I haven't been the best boyfriend lately."

She shrugged. "It's alright, Matt. You have to work on your material for your band. I shouldn't have expected you to pay attention to me tonight, especially since you were busy—"

"But I was paying attention—"

"You weren't—"

"Yes I was," he protested. Wanting to change the subject, he said, "Tomorrow, I'll take you out for lunch? Okay?"

She smiled at him. The two of them were standing in front of her house. She was pretty sure that her father was standing behind the door, prepared to drag her away from him any moment. "I'd like that. Goodnight, Matt." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Oh, and you weren't."

With a brow raised, he said, "Yes I was. If I wasn't paying attention to you, would I have known that you hated the cold?"

She opened her mouth, ready to protest, when he placed his index finger on her lips, shushing her.

"I actually was paying attention, Meems."

"You weren't—"

"Yes I was," he said. He leaned in closer to her, he whispered, "If I didn't pay any attention, I wouldn't be asking this."

"Asking me what?" she asked, confused.

"When you're going to take off your clothes?" He couldn't help but chuckle when she slapped him against the chest.

"You're terrible!" she muttered, shaking her head in disbelief.

"At least I proved to you that I actually was paying attention to you."

"Unbelievable," she muttered, a smile appears on her face. She opened the door to her house, making sure that her father wasn't around. "But what about when you kept on saying, 'Uh-huh shoes...'?"

"I was just messing with you, Meems."

She wanted to scowl at him, but she was too busy trying to get rid of the grin on her face. "I hate you."

"Love you too, Meems." He planted a kiss on her forehead. "So, you're not mad at me, right?"

"I'm not mad at you, anymore."

"So, we're good, right?"

"Yes, Matt. We're good. You were right." She couldn't help but find it adorable with how nervous he was. "The littlest things you do for me does, in fact, make me happy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** It's been a while since I've written a Mimato, so I've been quite rusty on this pairing. I kind of miss this pairing (because this pairing is my all time favorite out of all of the pairings that I ship).

Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. I haven't wrote a Mimato fic in quite a while...

**Comment/Review? It'll be very much appreciated. No flames, please!**


End file.
